A sleeping disorder is associated with diseases such as diabetes, cancer, and many other diseases and is a major health risk factor in throughout the world. Many efforts are devoted to contain the spread of a sleeping disorder with limited success.
Traditional Chinese medicine focuses on interconnectedness and free flow of the biological system of a human being and believes any interference, e.g., blocking, with such a free flow biological system would result in a disorder of the biological system.
According to traditional Chinese medicine, blocking of the free flow of human biological system happens in certain places (points) in the human body and cause diseases to occur. A particular disorder corresponds to blocking of a particular point or set of points in the biological system. Stimulating one of these points can free up the flow of biological system of human being so as to treat or ameliorate a disease arising out of blocking of such point or set of points. According to this school of medicine, a method of therapeutics—acupuncture—was developed and practiced in China for thousands of years. The oldest medical book known, written in China 4000 years ago, describes the use of acupuncture to treat medical problems. The use of the treatment spread to other Asian countries and to other regions of the world, including to Europe by the 1700s. In the United States, acupuncture has been used for about 200 years.
Research on acupuncture began in the United States in 1976. Twenty years later, according to National Cancer Institute, the US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approved the acupuncture needle as a medical device. Many illnesses are treated with acupuncture, but it is used mainly to control pain, including pain in cancer patients and to help control nausea and vomiting. Its primary use in cancer patients has been seen as an addition to conventional (standard) therapy.
The FDA approved acupuncture needles for use by licensed practitioners in 1996. The FDA requires that sterile, nontoxic needles be used and that they be labeled for single use by qualified practitioners only.
More than 40 states and the District of Columbia have laws regulating acupuncture practice. The National Certification Commission for Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine certifies practitioners of acupuncture and traditional Chinese medicine (TCM). Most states require this certification.
A common side effect of acupuncture is concern of infection caused by cross-contamination of acupuncture needles that may include viral or bacterial pathogens. Other concerns may arise out of patient's negative reactions against piercing of acupuncture needles or misapplication of such needles by a practitioner. Further, access to acupuncture by a practitioner is limited so as to limit the effect of acupuncture.
Therefore, there is a need for additional treatment regime for a sleeping disorder.
The embodiments described below address the above identified needs and issues.